parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid part 12
Ariel oh Flounder why cant you just tell me what this is all about Flounder you ll see its a surprise Tummi i love surprises Zummi lets see it they enter the cave and find the statue of Eric Sunni amazing Grammi its beautiful Zummi isnt this the statue the prince got for his birthday Cubbi sure is Ariel oh Flounder Flounder youre the best it looks just him it even has his eyes why Eric run away with you this is all so sudden Tummi ah oh Ariel what is it Tummi but she suddenly turns around and sees Triton Ariel huh daddy King Triton i consider myself a very reasonble merman i set certain rules and i expect for those rules to be obeyed Ariel but daddy King Triton is it true you rescued a human from drowning Ariel daddy i had to King Triton contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden Ariel you know these things everybody know these things Ariel he would have died King Triton one last human to worry about Ariel but you dont even know him King Triton know i dont have to know him theyre all the same spineless savage harpooning fish eaters incapible of any feeling Ariel daddy i love Tummi ah oh now its gonna get worse King Triton no have you lost your senses completely hes a human youre a mermaid Ariel i dont care Grammi oh dear this is not gonna look good King Triton so help me Ariel i am going to get through to you and if this is the only way so be it Gruffi quick behind here and Triton moves his trident and destroys Ariels treasures Ariel daddy no daddy stop and last but not least Triton destroys the statue of Eric Sunni no and Ariel starts crying and Triton ashamed of what he did swims away Sebastian Ariel i Ariel just go away Grammi i think we should give the poor child some time alone come on gummis and they swim with Flounder and Sebastian suddenly Flotsom and Jetsem appear Flotsom poor child Jetsam poor sweet child Flotsam she has a very serious problem Jetsam if only there was something we can do Jetsam there is something Ariel who are you Jetsam dont be scared Flotsam we resperesent someone who can help you Jetsam someone who can make your dreams come true Flotsam and Jetsam just imagine you and your prince Ariel i dont understand Flotsam Ursula has great power Jetsam so does her new friend Lady Bane Ariel i dont know who Lady Bane is but i know who Ursula is shes the seawitch i cant possibly no get out of here and leave me alone Flotsam suit yourself Jetsam we were only maing a suggestion they flip the face of Erics statue with their tails which makes Ariel change her mind Ariel what Flotsam and Jetsam yes and she goes with them Category:The Little Mermaid Parts